1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface circuit, an inverter device, an inverter system, and a transmitting and receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A servo driver in a servo control device has been disclosed. The servo driver includes an encoder signal processor and a drive controller. The encoder signal processor processes an encoder output signal and generates positional information of an actuator. The drive controller servo-controls the actuator in accordance with a signal from the encoder signal processor (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-264038 (pages 4 and 5)).
The servo driver is centered on a computer which includes a central processing unit (CPU), a read-only memory (ROM), and a random-access memory (RAM). The encoder signal processor used here is one which is modularized as an encoder signal processing integrated circuit (IC). The encoder signal processor processes the encoder output signal and outputs the resulting parallel signal which represents positional information of the actuator to the drive controller. Thus, in the servo driver of the related art described above, the encoder signal processing IC is used as the encoder signal processor to process serial data input to a receiving section.
In the encoder signal processor of the related art described above, a signal processing application-specific IC (ASIC) is used which is specifically designed as an interface to an encoder. This leads to a higher cost of individual devices or a longer period of development.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the problems described above. The present disclosure provides an interface circuit, an inverter device, an inverter system, and a transmitting and receiving method that are low-cost and can be developed in a shorter period of time.